¿Escuchaste aquello?
by Irunachan
Summary: ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron la organización XIII de que entre Saix y Xemnas había algo más? Una imagen valio más que mil palabras xD [Oneshot][XemSai][Akuroku]entre otros


**¿escuchaste aquello?**

_Este fanfic surgió cuando en una clase aburridísima de biología (concretamente el tema de la reproducción) mi imaginación (algo loca) empezó a trabajar por si sola … Y esto es lo que salió de aquella mañana._

_-- Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen... sino que pertencen a Disney y a Square enix._

**Punto de vista de Saïx.**

Me dirigía tranquilamente hacía la habitación de Xemnas. Decidí no aparecerme directamente, me gustaba disfrutar de paseos por el castillo, aunque estaba nervioso. No es una cosa que podía sentir con mi corazón (básicamente porque no tengo), pero sabía que eran nervios ¿Por qué? No era como el idiota de Vexen, que cada vez que sentía algo distinto iba a su computadora a buscar que clase de sentimiento era. Yo lo sabía y punto.

Por fin llegué al noveno piso. Me mordí el labio inferior y llamé a la puerta. Hacía dos meses, desde la misión que me mandó que no le veía y decidí que aquella misma noche ir a hacer una excursión a su cuarto.

Un "adelante" suave hizo que abriese la puerta. La habitación de Xemnas era acogedora y muy ordenada. Si había alguna cualidad de Xemnas que resaltase era el orden. Sabía donde tenía cada una de sus cosas y donde las había dejado. Su cama (bastante cómoda por cierto) estaba a la derecha, decorada por varios peluches de corazones que le llevaba cada cierto tiempo. Enfrente había una gran mesa, con una computadora bastante potente y grandes montones de pergaminos, bien colocados al lado. Enfrente de la computadora se hallaba él, Xemnas, escribiendo tranquilamente algún informe.

Me acerqué por atrás y le abracé por la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal has estado? - le pregunté suavemente al oído.

Simplemente me respondió con un beso.

- Aburrido. Demyx no paraba de tocar el sitar y cada vez lo hacía peor. Zexion se enamoró de un te helado y Axel un poco más y se carga a Xaldin porque le mató su conejo rosa - me resumió Xemnas. Todos los días eran así de locos en aquel castillo. La gente nos veía como una organización de malos que solo quería montar un gran corazón con miles de corazones pequeños y conquistar el mundo. Nosotros nos vemos como unos seres casi existentes que queremos vivir y lograr tener sentimientos - ¿Y a ti que tal te fue?¿Roxas te molestó mucho?

- Roxas es el único normal de aquí aparte de tu y yo, Xemnas. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer sin que lograse enfadarme - le expliqué.

Xemnas sonrió con complicidad. Si él no iba conmigo a las misiones (más que misiones eran horas de "entretenimiento" fuera del castillo) mandaba a Roxas o incluso a Zexion, pero sus nuevas inclinaciones sexuales hicieron pensar a Xemnas que mejor dejarlo en el castillo.

- ¿Qué y solo esas preguntas? - le pregunté al peli-plateado - Xemmy, te he echado de menos.

Y Xemnas sin previo aviso se levantó, me agarró de la cintura y me acostó en la cama. Nos íbamos besando cada vez más apasionadamente y él me quitó la capa de incorpóreo mientras yo iba haciendo faena en su cuello …

**Punto de vista de Axel.**

¡Oh! Echaba de menos los abrazos de Roxas. Nosotros, a diferencia de Marluxia y Larxene (por decir alguien) aun no habíamos tenido relaciones. Ya me llamaban pederasta y no se que más solo por besarle de la manera que lo hacía más me llamarían si hiciera otras cosas con mi Roxas. Y es que Roxas solo tenía quince años y yo siempre cortaba cuando Roxas se iba a lanzar a la piscina (cosa que después me arrepentía).

- ¿Qué tal con Saïx? - le pregunté a Roxas mientras íbamos paseando por el castillo.

- Bien. Nos ignorábamos mutuamente - me contestó Roxas con dulzura y me cogió de la mano.

Adoraba esos paseos con Roxas. Siempre paseábamos por el castillo mientras discutíamos si Saïx y Xemnas tenían rollo o no. La verdad es que a veces se les veía demasiado juntos y otras veces se ignoraban, tal vez por disimular lo suyo, pero no éramos los únicos que lo sospechábamos.

- ¡Demyx! - exclamó Roxas.

Demyx ya estaba con su sitar de nuevo, tocando vete saber el que, pues solo eran notas salteadas que combinadas quedaban fatal y a ninguno nos extrañaba que cada vez que Saïx se cruzara con el sitar de Demyx hiciera el intento de romperlo y mandarlo a la mierda.

- ¡Ei Roxas! - exclamó y dejó de tocar el sitar. Cada vez que ocurría eso era una alegría para los oídos de todos -. Ya te echaba de menos, chaval. Xiggy estaba más pesado de la cuenta.

- ¡¿Te has liado con Xigbar?! - exclamó Roxas sorprendido.

Y para no sorprenderse. Hacía un mes que lo dijeron y aquel día fue cuando todos estábamos en la piscina privada. Saïx y Xemnas los miraron con una mirada demasiado rara, tal vez de envidia, alegría, rareza o sorpresa. Xigbar y Lexaeus un poco más y se atragantan con el ponche y Marluxia se comió su rosa y Larxene para variar se puso a criticar.

- Sí - asintió contentísimo.

Y entonces se oyó un gemido.

- ¿Habéis escuchado eso? - pregunté.

- ¡¡OOOH, SÍÍÍÍ!! - exclamó la voz que parecía ser la de Saïx.

- ¡¿Es Saïx?! - preguntó Roxas.

Y se volvió a repetir el gemido.

**Punto de vista de Zexion.**

- ¡Oh, mi te helado, te eché de menos! - y abracé a un envase que ponía "ice tea".

Luxord me miró como si estuviera chalado, pero me daba igual. Aquel sentimiento que dicen que te dan cosquillas en el estómago, que te sonrojas al ver a alguien me pasaba con ese envase de te helado y ese sentimiento decían que era AMOR. Y es que por muy tonto e idiota que suene: estoy enamorado de un te helado, y creo que es blanco.

- ¿Has pensado en decirle a Xemnas que te envíe al psicólogo? - me preguntó Luxord y sacó una tarjeta con un número de teléfono -. Es el que me trato para que dejara de desafiar a todo el mundo a un strip póker y como ves hizo efecto.

Le miré como si él fuera el verdadero chalado de aquella sala. Y luego besé al te.

- Da igual, tetecito mío. Cuando aprueben la ley de matrimonio de bebidas con personas nos casaremos y tendremos tes-Zexions pequeñines correteando por el castillo.

- Voy a avisar a Xemnas …

Y en aquel momento sonó un gemido que hizo que Luxord y Zexion subieran rápido pisos arriba.

**Punto de vista de Xigbar.**

- ¡Gané! - exclamé y entonces le hice un gesto de burla a Xaldin.

- Calla bomboncito de Demyx - me sonrió Xaldin con sorna quitando sus dardos de la diana, que era un dibujo de Saïx y el centro era su cicatriz.

- ¡¡OOOH, SÍÍ HAZ ESO QUE SABES HACER!!

Xaldin y yo nos miremos como si hubiéramos oído la voz de un fantasma. Era imposible que la voz de Saïx (y precisamente de Saïx) hubiera gemido eso. Saïx era demasiado pacífico para eso y encima Saïx era el que nos reñía a todos porque nuestros gemidos eran demasiado altos.

- ¿Has oído a Saïx diciendo "oh, haz eso que sabes hacer"? - le pregunté a Xaldin.

- Estas alucinado, Saïx se pondría un quilo de celo en la boca para que no lo oyeran … Además … ¿Quién leches se acostaría con él? - me preguntó Xaldin.

- Hombre … Las putas existen por algo …

- Pero Saïx es demasiado listo y sabe de sobra que esas chicas tienen de todo allí abajo que no sería bueno para él - razonó Xaldin y entonces se fue.

Decidí seguirle.

**Punto de vista de Demyx.**

- Chicos, olvidemos lo que hemos oído - dije -. Por cierto …

- ¿Qué? - me preguntaron Axel y Roxas a la vez.

- ¿Quién tiene cojones a visitar el cuarto de Xemnas con esos dos tortolitos ahí dentro? - pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa.

Axel y Roxas me miraron como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero yo corrí escaleras arriba y ellos con esperanza de detenerme me siguieron gritándome que no lo hiciera.

**Punto de vista de todos.**

Demyx acabó de subir la escaleras cuando vio a Marluxia y Larxene corriendo hacía él.

- No pases por aquí - fue lo único que dijo Larxene y lo dijo con cara de asco y temor.

Demyx no le hizo caso y Roxas y Axel no llegaron a oír la advertencia de la ninfa salvaje, así que los tres tiraron pasillo adentro. Y allí también estaban Luxord, Zexion con su te helado, Xigbar y Xaldin, al parecer mirando algo que había dentro de la habitación del superior.

- Oye - musitó Luxord cuando Demyx, Axel y Roxas se acercaron -. El jefe va a contar lo suyo con Saïx a la manera más llamativa por lo que se ve ¿no?

Demyx asomó la cabeza y soltó un grito que fue ahogado inmediatamente por las manos de Xigbar.

- Si se enteran de que los estamos viendo haciendo lo suyo nos matan - susurró Xigbar.

Axel y Roxas también vieron la posición rebuscada que se habían buscado Xemnas y Saïx y apartaron inmediatamente la cabeza de ahí.

- ¿Cómo podéis mirar esto? - preguntó Axel.

- Es que … nunca habíamos visto a Xemnas y Saïx en acción - sonrió Zexion con agarrando su te helado -. Mi te y yo aun no lo hicimos - confesó -. Pero tranquilos, no haremos como ellos dos de dejar la puerta abierta a todo el mundo.

- ¿La dejaron abierta? - preguntó Axel sorprendido.

- Algún día se olvidarían ¿no? - preguntó Xigbar mirando atentamente.

- Pues mañana se van a enterar de que les vimos pero por una indirecta muy directa - sonrió maliciosamente Axel e hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

El último en seguir a Axel, Zexion fue quien cerró la puerta del número uno y siete de la organización.

Al día siguiente, toda la organización XIII esperaban a Saïx y a Xemnas en el gran comedor. Xemnas había acostumbrado a todos desde el primer día a desayunar, comer y cenar juntos, pero aquel día, con más motivo, madrugaron para poder darles el regalo de cumpleaños de Saïx. Casualmente aquel día, Saïx cumplía años y cada vez que algún miembro cumplía años entre los demás les hacían un regalo.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo Xemnas con una voz más jovial que de costumbre y entonces todos echaron a reír -. Joder, que raros estáis todos. Bien, Saïx tardará un poco - y echaron a reir de nuevo - ¿Qué os pasa? Solo se que hoy es su cumpleaños.

- ¿Le ha felicitado ya, jefe? - le preguntó con demasiada dulzura Xigbar y Demyx soltó una risita.

Xemnas se sentó a su sitio, entre el sitio vacío de Saïx y de Roxas, que tampoco se aguantaba la risita. Entonces entró Saïx y todos volvieron a echar a reír.

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó en tono borde Saïx y parecía estar afónico.

- ¡¡Felicidades Saïx!! - felicitaron los miembros de la organización con voces burlonas (menos la de Xemnas que fue normal).

Saïx se sentó en su sitio.

- Es demasiado raro que me feliciten así, después de las cosas que os digo - comentó y se sirvió un poco de pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Da igual! - exclamó Axel burlonamente - ¡Hay A-C-C-I-O-N-E-S que hacen que estemos todos en paz! - y se sirvió un trozo de tarta - ¿A que si, Xemnas?

Xemnas y Saïx se miraron diciéndose que qué había pasado entre los miembros de la organización que parecían demasiado amistosos.

- ¡Roxas, el regalo! - exclamó Xigbar y Roxas sacó un paquete debajo de la mesa y se lo entregó a Saïx.

Saïx desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un gran candado y una llave y también condones de sabor.

- Esto - dijo Axel antes de que Saïx dijera algo, seguramente un grito "amable" hacía sus compañeros-. Es de parte de toda la organización. No es solo un regalito para ti, Saïx, sino para Xemnas también. El candado es para que aprendan que una vez dentro tenéis que cerrar siempre la puerta y los condones es que según Zexion y Luxord que fueron los que pasaron primero es que tu Saïx mencionaste que no quedaban ninguno y entonces hicieron vuestras cosillas sin sabor a fresa, platano … - y Axel fue diciendo los sabores disponibles para condones mientras Saïx y Xemnas se miraban con la cara más roja que el cabello de Axel.

Y tras el discurso de Axel todos echaron a reír mientras Xemnas y Saïx enrojecieron aun más.

- Bueno, ya no tendremos que disimular más, Xemnas - le susurró Saïx a su compañero y Xemnas jaló a Saïx bajo un silvido de Demyx.

- ¿Y crees que se olvidaran tan fácilmente? - preguntó Xemnas.

- No creo - rió Saïx y entonces dándole la mano a Xemnas se fueron de allí mientras Axel contaba un chiste acerca ellos dos.

* * *

Aquí acaba mi historia. Acepto TODO tipo de reviews xDD

Si las clases de biologia continuan siendo taaaan poderosamente aburridas no trendréis que esperar mucho a ver otro fic de estos jaja! 

BY: YUNA MALFOY

por cierto!

tengo galería en deviantart

no es mucho xD

pero visitenla

www.yuna014. 


End file.
